


Lust For Life ♥

by BabyMephista



Series: ✩ IwaOi/OiIwa One-Shoots ✩ [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Everlasting Love, From childs to adults, M/M, So Married
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMephista/pseuds/BabyMephista
Summary: Un pequeño drabble ♥





	Lust For Life ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño drabble ♥

Ellos siempre fueron dueños de su propio destino, dueños de su tiempo, el que se tomaron por tantos años para amarse en secreto. Ese mismo que puesto en su contra les dio el ultimátum para apresurarlos a tomarse de las manos, seguir caminando juntos como algo mas que amigos de la infancia, antes de terminarse por completo y fuese demasiado tarde.

Cosa curiosa el tiempo, te deja disfrutarlo de a montones sin avisar cuando está llegando a su fin.

Son dos almas que siempre danzaron juntas, cruzándose una delante de la otra, siempre a punto de entrelazarse hasta que el vacío del viento provocado por la distancia las alejaba pero no demasiado, presas de un magnetismo mortal que les permitía la cercanía mas no la suficiente como para ser uno.

Una calurosa tarde de verano vio nacer el primer enredo entre ellas, el primer nudo.

Era increíble como un pequeño paso significaba el comienzo de muchos mas grandes e importantes pero no tanto como aquel pues no hay paso mas intenso que admitir el amor que por años revolotearon en indirectas y se negaron por conveniencia propia, egoísta, a ver directamente.

Con el primer viento de cambio soplando entre sus cuerpos ardiendo en esa habitación de hotel que encontraron en el centro de Tokyo, en uno de esos viajes para conocer posibles universidades a las cuales asistir después de graduarse, avanzaron lentamente a paso seguro, dejándose llevar junto con los suspiros, los gemidos, el sonido de sus figuras chocando en obscena sincronía hasta el alivio. 

Nunca habían pensado en cuánto se necesitaban, física y emocionalmente. No hasta ahora.

Pero no se detuvieron ahí, tenían hambre por vivir, lujuria por cada momento que esperaban pasar mas juntos que nunca a partir de ahora y lo demostraban, agregando intensidad como especia principal a su no siempre armoniosa relación.

Una vez instalados en la gran ciudad, sus escapadas a lugares como el que fue testigo su primera vez, eran frecuentes mas no algo de su día a día, querían más.  
Mas emoción, corrientes eléctricas que demostraran a sus cuerpos que estaban vivos, sedientos de transitar el camino juntos, dejando estelas de amor y pasión por dónde caminaran.

Les gustaba pasear por las calles con los dedos entrelazados, sin prestar atención a las miradas que robaban por dicha acción. Nunca les importó el exterior, menos teniéndose el uno al otro.

Los años sucedían naturalmente, sus carreras florecían, sus sentimientos nunca dejaban de hacerlo.

Tal vez fue la motivación que necesitaban para decidir que necesitaban sellar aún mas ese amor, asegurarlo de forma que no sintieran que iba a escaparse. Por eso subieron de nivel hacia otra unión mas íntima.

Fue una hermosa y simple boda nocturna en la playa, disfrutaron del baño estelar que les ofrecía el cielo, la tan preciada galaxia que los acogió en su primer beso. Sumergidos en el buen vino, la eterna compañía de sus familias y amigos mas cercanos, el avance hacia otra etapa en su relación. 

Pero en su Luna de Miel entendieron finalmente que no importaba la edad que tuvieran, los años que transcurrieran. Iban a seguir siendo los mismos, su amor iba a seguir siendo el mismo.

Sentados en la H de Hollywood, besándose acaloradamente como un par de adolescentes hormonales, colando sus manos debajo de la ropa del otro pero sin llegar mas allá. Cuanto darían por permanecer así por siempre.

El castaño mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su esposo, apretando el labio inferior del mismo, atrapado entre sus dientes y una media sonrisa.

**_—Nunca tuve tanto deseo por la vida como ahora....—_ **


End file.
